


After Party

by lorir_writes



Series: What Is Real [5]
Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Funny, Mild Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: For Hayden and Natasha, returning to their lives in New York is a chance for domestic bliss and some normalcy. But for Damien, it means something else.
Relationships: Damien Nazario/Main Character (Perfect Match), Hayden Young/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Series: What Is Real [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207533
Kudos: 2





	After Party

It’s a quarter to five in the morning when Nadia and Steve wave goodbye to Damien and Natasha, who are still cleaning Hayden’s kitchen. While Damien finishes the dishes, she cleans the table.

“Hey, I’m done here, but I’ll leave the task of organizing and putting everything back in place for the house owner. How is it going with that wine stain on the sheet?” Damien asks, leaning on the kitchen island.

“I don’t want to be pessimistic, but I think Nadia needs to pay a visit to Pottery Barn tomorrow and buy table sheets for Hayden because no amount of cleaning products will leave this as good as new,” Natasha shows him the brand new sheet with a faded burgundy stain. “I’m so glad Steve proposed to her because taking the Pottery Barn freak shopping is his responsibility now.”

“Me too.” Damien grins. He watches Natasha gathering a few dirty kitchen cloths and putting them in the washing machine and smiles.

Natasha turns around. “What?”

“Nothing. I’m just glad we’re back to having normal people problems.”

“You mean, going back to paying bills, taxes, NY traffic and moping in the couch wearing old clothes and binge-watching lame-ass sitcoms when you’re too lazy to go out?”

“Yup.”

“Well, rest assured I won’t be trading any of these things for some crazy investigation to take down evil multinational corporations any time soon.”

Damien laughs.

“It’s good to be home and have our lives back, isn’t it?” Natasha sighs contently.

“Yeah,” Damien says softly. For a moment, everything seems so familiar. It does feel like he’s back in time after a party at Natasha’s apartment when he used to help her to clean up everything before joining her in a long and warm bath and going to bed together. Yet, things aren’t exactly like they were before. “Nat, are you happy?" 

"I am. Are you?”

“Not exactly…”

“Damien, is everything okay?”

“Yeah… But we’ve been through a lot, you know? Sometimes I felt hopeless,” he says, recalling the moment he was locked up at an Eros facility. “But, hey. We’re here, we’re safe. It’ll get better.”

“You know I’m here if you need me, right?”

“Sure. Back at ya, Nat.”

They hug briefly, but it’s long enough for him to sense the delicate smell of flowers from her hair. But before he could lose himself in the embrace and try to do something he surely would regret, they pull apart as the sound of something falling in the living room calls their attention. 

“Could this be your drunk boyfriend?”

“It could be Dipper destroying the apartment while playing with Doki-Doki again.”

“Doesn’t that dog sleep at all?”

Natasha smiles. “Only if everyone else is sleeping as well.”

Natasha goes to the living room, where she sees a broken lamp on the floor and Hayden sitting on the couch, struggling to open a bottle of anti-inflammatory pills. “Hey there.”

“Baaaabe,” Hayden beams. 

“Need help with that?”

“Kinda…” He scratches his head. “Why are all plastic bottles of medicine so hard to open?" 

"Because it’s meant to prevent kids from opening them.”

“Obviously, it’s meant to make people feel guilty for drinking too much,” he narrows his eyes at the plastic bottle.

Natasha giggles and takes the bottle from his hands opening it with minimum effort. 

“Yaaay! My hero,” he chirps, wrapping his arms around her thighs and lifting her blouse to kiss her belly.

She laughs, kisses the top of his head and pulls away. “Wait here. I’ll bring you water and a broom to clean this up.”

“You’re the absolute best,” he grins.

She goes back to the kitchen, pours water in a glass and looks for a broom and a dustpan.

“I guess it wasn’t the dog,” Damien says.

“No. Hayden broke a lamp trying to open a bottle of pills.”

“For someone so agile who also has super strength, Hayden is such a lightweight,” he mocks.

“Nobody can be perfect.” She gives her shoulders with a smile. “I’ll put him to bed and see you in a bit.”

Natasha walks back into the living room and the corners of her mouth quirk up as she sees Hayden lying on the couch, his sleepy eyes fluttering open to look at her.

“Heeeey! You’re back!” Hayden grins, lifting up one hand to reach for her. “I missed you, Nat.”

“Aw… Aren’t you cute when you’re drunk?” She gives him a glass of water and starts cleaning. “Now take the pills and I’ll tuck you into bed.”

Hayden sits up to take the pills and drink the sparkling water watching Natasha bent over to pick up the dustpan with pieces of the broken lamp. “Mmm… What a great view,” he tilts his head to the side.

Natasha looks over her shoulder smirking. “You’re welcome.” She finishes cleaning up, taking the broken pieces to the trash in the kitchen and returns to the living room, standing next to him in case he needs help to get up. “All right, let’s get you into bed.”

“Nah…” Hayden wraps his arms around her legs and lies down, pulling her on top of him.

She squeals in surprise, falling on him, but supporting her weight on her elbows, while he chuckles against her stomach. His mouth dots kisses up her belly, breasts and she climbs down on him until their lips meet.

“Finally,” he whispers and softly tugs her bottom lip with his teeth.

Her lips part as a moan escapes and he takes advantage, exploring her mouth with his tongue and his hands run down her sides, relishing every curve of her body until he cups her buttcheeks, kneading them.

“And I thought you were going to fall asleep soon.”

“I will once I get my daily dose of Natasha Park,” he says as one hand delve under her silk scarf halter top.

“Stop it!” She slaps his hand playfully. “Damien is right there.”

“I don’t mind. He can watch us. Or join us,” he wiggles his eyebrows.

Natasha laughs. “I’m not sure how he would feel about that, but I think he wants to go home and he happens to be my ride. I’ll have to go soon.”

“Nooooo…” he pouts. “Don’t go, Nat. Stay with me.”

“Babe–”

“Pleaaaaase…” Hayden buries his face on her neck and kisses the spot under her ear. “I need you,” he murmurs.

Her eyes flutter shut as he places his hands runs down her sides, squeezing her butt with both hands and nuzzling her shoulder. 

“I know you want me too,” he whispers in her ear.

Natasha bites her lip, slowing giving in to Hayden’s attempt to seduce her when the sound of Damien clearing his throat startles her.

“D!” Hayden grins as Natasha sits up smoothing down her clothes.

“You seem to be better now,” Damien hints, eyeing Natasha trying to pretend she isn’t embarrassed.

“Oh, I feel great,” Hayden replies with a cheeky smile.

“Anyway,” Damien rolls eyes. “Everything is in other and I guess Natasha is staying, so I’m going home.”

“Or you could join us in a very exclusive after-party,” Hayden winks.

Damien’s eyes go wide and a bright shade of red blooms in his cheeks.

“Hayden!” Natasha swats her boyfriend’s arm, but he simply laughs. “Ignore this tipsy/horny creature. I’ll walk you out.” She stands up and follows Damien to the door.

“Bye, Damien,” Hayden yawns and waves.

Damien waves back to him and shakes his head as he leaves the apartment. “I forgot how he gets when he’s drunk.”

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay. I’m flattered. But I prefer having threeways with consenting people.”

Natasha grins. “Yeah, I get it. Thanks for sticking around to help out, D.”

“Sure, no problem.”

They share a brief hug and he walks down the hallway while she closes the door. When she returns, Hayden is asleep hugging a pillow. 

She smiles and bends down to kiss his cheek. “Hey, it’s bedtime. Let’s go.”

Hayden groans.

“Come on, babe. Just a few steps and soon you’ll be sleeping in your amazingly comfortable bed with me.”

He rubs one eye and yawns. “No clothes?”

She unties the knots holding her halter scarf top and throws it at him.

He catches the top and sits up smiling as she proceeds to remove other pieces of her clothing and discard them on the floor as she sashays to his bedroom. “Okay, bedtime it is.”


End file.
